The Nightmare of Skywars
"Hi, Guys!" I shouted to my friends. We were going to school, and they were sleepy. I was excited because we were almost to winter break, me and my friends were going to Canada. We were even doing a marathon. "haven't slept a wink" They complained. "Thinking of playing skywars when dismissed." "cool!" I replied. The thing is, how bad can the marathon be? Later… "ready, set, GO!" we were running around the school, I was tired and walked, good thing is, it wasn't cold. I came home and relaxed, I then went into Minecraft, Hypixel server. I was in Skywars, my friends weren't on Minecraft, I was waiting in Hypixel. They weren't coming so I played Skywars by myself. I did the usual, getting as much of resources as I can. I was lucky I got the bow and iron sword. Now, I was building a bridge to the main island, as all people do. But something happened, suddenly people were dying faster than I could blink. The whole screen suddenly became text with this thing. bobisill was slain by YADFKW with OGIHVIGHG You know, that kind of stuff. there were 2 people left here. I was about to leave, but then. There was a person that was standing in front of my island. It had a bloodied hand and a red-head with a disturbing smile. Somehow, it tilted its head. I left the game with no hesitation. I didn't look at it closely though. I called my friends, and they didn't feel scared. I was just terrified. there is nothing here. no way! it should be here! <420+Noscope> you are just scared. We went back to Sky wars and The map was Christmas themed. I was scared that something would happen. See, when something scary happens, you are not secure. I just kept seeing something under the main island. Right when I actually took a closer look, nothing. Then, something actually happened. It started… minindirt was slain by UQEHSEET with ASARGEA nullperson303 was slain by RBETHZH with EERGAHETSY bannedham1 was slain by NRQAWHGSWZE with ERGBSDETH I was just hiding in my base. My friends did too, all of us was hiding from the entity. Except for a daredevil team. We broke a block and watched the team, we saw them running to the main island. Some trolls decided to shoot them off the bridge, only one person remained. We watched him burning because of the entity, then the entity decided to destroy him with a diamond sword. It saw us and ran toward us, but the same trolls tried to shoot him. While it was focused on the other team, we were building a bridge to the other island. I was breaking the blocks along the way. ManTroll0903 was slain by XTRYNRETGW with TERGEARG We had to do this faster. Luckily, the Ender dragons came and they distracted the entity. We had enough time. "Why couldn't we leave the game?" my friend said, I forgot that we had Skype chat on. "We should just leave." My other friend said. "guys don't leave me!" I yelled, I was freaked out minecalf left the game But 420+Noscope didn't leave the game, I thanked him and went back to work. We hid in the other island. I wasn't leaving the game until we all disconnected. I contacted the founder of Hypixel and he said, "I don't know what happened, I can tell you that Hypixel will be shut down for a while". When I went to sleep, all I can think about was the entity in Skywars. Then I was in Canada, I thought I heard something in the distance of snow, I looked that direction, nothing. But I noticed something, The nonsense that killed the other players said something, I lined the nonsense up in a row. YADFKW OGIHVIGHG UQEHSEET ASARGEA RBETHZH EERGAHETSY NRQAWHGSWZE ERGBSDETH XTRYNRETGW TERGEARG It said, "YOU ARE NEXT". All I can tell you, there is someone breathing in my neck, I felt fur and a yellow light above me. And I heard a stick banging on a hoove. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dragon981 Category:Entities Category:Cliche